1 Field of the invention
The present invention pertains to the display and playback of video and/or audio data. More particularly, this invention relates to providing subsidiary data synchronous to primary content data.
2 Background
A recent trend in the electronics and computer industry is the convergence of computer systems and more traditional entertainment system components. Such convergence allows an increasingly broad range of information to be made available for system users over and above the broadcast television programming which has long been provided via conventional televisions.
One method of providing additional information to users to supplement the viewing of a television program is to provide additional information during the vertical blanking interval (VBI) of the program. However, this method limits the user to receiving information only during the program and only while tuned to the appropriate channel. Changing the channel during the program or temporarily turning off the television during part of the program can result in the loss of part of the additional information. Furthermore, the amount of data which can be transferred during the VBI of a program is limited due to the relatively small bandwidth of the VBI. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a more robust way to provide additional information to supplement the viewing of television programming.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for more effective provision of subsidiary data to supplement primary content data.